


Relationship Problems

by Trinity7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity7/pseuds/Trinity7





	Relationship Problems

Have you ever just had that one feeling in your heart? Like you're in a relationship and you have the feeling that they just ain't in the mood for you? Just having the feeling makes you so desperate for them to love you and you result in heartbreak and despair. It happens, more often than some staying together. I know this because it happened to me. Sad, confused, and hurt. All at once.  
Then there is the tears that comes with the pain. They fall soundlessly down your face and your eyes are just blurred over and you can't see nothin but blobs of color. When you blink, you can see again but you didn't want to see what was happening.  
The heartbreak has happened. You two have broken up. No more kisses. No more hugs. Worst of all no more feeling safe within their presence. He is cuddling someone other than you. Someone who, according to you, is more prettier, more athletic and more social with their love then you were. They don't keep their love with themselves, they share it out with the world. Posting pictures and posting statuses on Facebook about their other telling them they love each other. You and him used to say your fare share of 'I love you's' but now he is saying them to the other person.


End file.
